The Unfalsified Story of How I Died
by MidnightRevel
Summary: It's dangerous to be right when the government is wrong. And, well... that's just it. In order to save the world and do the right thing, our heroine might just have to break a few laws and a few bones. Accepting OC's and any other writing advice. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

"Grovyyyyle! Grovyyyyyle!" I shouted, my breaths coming in gasps and my feet thudding against the cold ground like the pack at my side. "Grovyle! Where are you?!" Nothing answered but my own voice echoed off the cliff walls towering over me.

The fog was rolling in behind me and I didn't think I could survive this place without him. If only I had kept sight of him when he ran off. These Dungeons were labyrinths inside, each run through different than the last. Damn it all! If only Grovyle would listen to me when I told him to stay close!

"Grovyyyle! I swear to God, I'm going to kick your ass when I find you!" I shouted out into the crags. A short breath alerted me to the enemy behind just as my aura sense lit up in alarm. I dove to the side, just dodging a Shadow Ball the size of my head. My head whipped around to see what I faced now.

I felt my blood run cold as I looked into the ice eyes of Darkrai, the one Grovyle and I had been trying to avoid this entire time. Tendrils of fog seeped across the rocky ground, reaching out to cloak us in its freezing embrace. His aura screamed of murderous intent and derangement edged at the corners, the same derangement I felt whenever Dialga appeared anywhere near.

"Oh dear Lord," I breathed. Darkrai chuckled ominously, shaping another Shadow Ball in his hand.

"I've been looking for you," he said. His voice sent spikes of cold fear down to the marrow of my bones. "Where's your partner, weakling?" He blasted his Shadow Ball at my head, giving me only a fraction of a second to dodge it.

_Darkrai's a dark-type. One good fighting-type move and it should be good enough to stun him_, I thought rapidly, backpedaling through the fog to buy myself a few seconds. _All I need is time to run. He can't possibly see through this fog._ Really, it was thick enough to cut with a knife. I could hardly see his dark form just a few feet from me. The only reason I knew it was him and not a rock was because of his lethal aura.

"Come out, come out, little pup," Darkrai teased. "It's time you and I settled things." Another Shadow Ball rocketed through the fog, straight for me. I tightened my muscles in an Endure just in time to be blown backwards by it. It felt like he had hurled a boulder at me. My body bounced and rolled across the rock, my breath taken from my lungs by the initial hit. I scrambled to my feet, hoping for even the smallest opening to counter.

His aura approached, dark and sinister. I knew he couldn't see me, so I gathered the energy I had left in my paw, shielding the light it cast with my other. As silently as I could, I climbed the nearest boulder, waiting for him to pass. He neared and my legs trembled. I would only have one shot at this. The minute I heard his breath, I launched myself off the boulder, Force Palm aimed straight for his chest.

I wasn't quick enough. I felt the minute he noticed and I yelped when his inky fingers grabbed my wrist, the Force Palm sputtering out with my fear. He laughed as I tried to squirm from his grip, making his squeeze tighter.

"You're a fighter," he commented. "I love doing things the hard way. It gives me so many options." My heart leaped into my throat. I was certain that I was not going to survive anything that he was planning. In his other hand, he grew a black ball that glowed with poisonous violet light. "How about I turn your every memory into a nightmare? Oh, yes, that sounds fun. Sweet dreams, pup."

He forcibly shoved the ball into my face. It felt like pins and needles that were on fire, melting through my fur and into my skull. I screamed a scream that rubbed my throat raw, the pain unbearable as it stabbed at my brain. My muscles went slack as I felt the will to fight leave them. My eyes started to close as if drawn by lead weights. The last thing I saw were Darkrai's ice eyes tainted black at the edges, just like his aura.

* * *

Everything ached, from my head to my toes to the tip of my tail. I let out an involuntary groan as I surfaced out of that inky darkness that I had been forced into. I heard someone's voice argue with another, lighter voice. The lighter one was holding its ground while the other growled and changed in volume as I assumed it paced back and forth. Opening my eyes to the gray, fog clouded sky above me, the lighter voice squealed in joy.

"You're okay!" Celebi said, wrapping her little pink arms around my neck. I hugged her back, propping myself up on my elbow and looking straight into Grovyle's golden irises. He nodded, the only acknowledgement of genuine care I'd get from him. "My poor baby! That nasty old Darkrai picking on you so harshly. Ooh! I should go and teach him a lesson!"

"I'm okay Celebi," I laughed. "I'm a bit sore, but otherwise I'm good. Where are we?" Grovyle peeled the fairy off of me and raised a hand to the left. A swirling portal of blue and white and navy seethed and crackled with power.

"We made it to the Vortex," Grovyle said bluntly. "We should hurry. Darkrai's probably called in Dusknoir by now." I pushed myself off the ground and rolled the pain out of my shoulders.

"We should get going then," I said, cracking my knuckles and grabbing the strap of my bag. "Don't want to wait until ol' Jack-O-Lantern catches us sittin' on our thumbs." Celebi's big green eyes started to water but she swiped the tears away.

"I guess. Now, no talking with strangers, no accepting free candy and don't you tell anyone about this, okay?" I saluted her mockingly with a smile. Grovyle rolled his eyes, grabbed my tail, and dragged me towards the Time Vortex.

"I'll make sure we stay safe, Celebi," I promised her. "We can't lose when we're a team!" She waved at Grovyle and me as he pulled us into the portal.

It took my breath away, literally. We shot into it so fast that I couldn't get any air into my lungs until Grovyle turned me forward. I gasped in a large breath and laughed at my own stupidity. With my paw wrapped around his elbow, we hurtled past the centuries, our Time gone behind us.

"Don't let go of me," Grovyle yelled over the wind rushing past us. I thought it strange that there was wind in the first place, but who was I to question something I had no experience of? "Celebi said if we separate, we might not even end up in the same century, let alone the same place." My grip tightened and I nodded in understanding.

The longer we fell, the stronger the wind got, like it was trying to push us back to our own Time. It buffeted at us and sent us in circles more than a few times. One especially strong gust slapped at my face and I felt my grip go slack. Grovyle's eyes went wide as he tried to grab my paw, but it was too late.

My grip had been lost and I flew backwards, lighter than my reptilian friend. I screamed and I heard Grovyle curse. "Don't panic!" he shouted, just loud enough for me to hear as I flipped head over heels. "Go find the Gears and I'll find you!"

"Don't get yourself killed!" I shouted back, hoping that those words reached him.

Curling around my pack, I rode the wind as it jerked me back and forth and all around. It felt like being in an airplane turbine. For the first time since I met Grovyle and Celebi, I wished I had never been dragged here. But that thought didn't last long, because the last jerk to the left shot me out of the Vortex and into a star filled sky.

**Hey all. This is a PMD story, so feel free to send in any OC guild characters, or even shopkeepers if you'd like. Really anything would be acceptable. Just no villains. I have more than what I know what to do with! **

**Name:**

**Age (roughly, like teenager or adult or something):**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**Job:**

**Distinguishing Marks:**

**Other:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, first things first, I want to thank everyone for submitting an OC! Y'all are wonderful! Second thing, if you still want to send in an OC, please send it in a PM. I'm not too keen on getting them through review. Third, Thomas, yeah you in the review… no. You've gotta try harder buddy. Give me some detail! A one word personality is not acceptable. I appreciate the kind words, though. Really, I do. Y'all have met the first OC, Wolf, who's from RomeoWolf13. I can't wait to start adding more in the next chapter! I also forgot to mention that the Pokémon in this story can have a five moves at one time. Feel free to tack on another move or make up a combo-move. ~~Revel~~**

My screams echoed off the rocks as I plunged towards a lake reflecting the stars above. The way I was falling, I'd hit the water in a belly flop. I flailed, but I only made it worse.

I smacked against the water face first, the ice cold liquid shooting straight up my nose and down into my lungs. I scrambled in the bubbles around me, desperately searching for the surface. I followed the bubbles and my aura sense. I breached the surface with a grateful gasp of air that set me hacking up all the water in my lungs.

Tiredly, I paddled for shore, swimming like a goat with polio as my teeth chattered. My pack roped around my torso was dragging me down, but I made it to the shallow water before it drowned me. The sand under my paws shifted with each step, making me stumble up to the cliff faces that surrounded the lake.

My body felt like lead as I dragged one paw in front of the other, but I couldn't stop here. I had to find Grovyle, I had to find the Time Gears, I had to keep Time from stopping and creating that horrible future for this world. My eyes swam with the light of a group of Volbeat and Illumise. Their dance was so pretty, but I couldn't focus on it. Everything was blurred and indistinct, fading together like a poor photograph.

"Grovyle?" I called out unhopefully. I knew that he wouldn't have landed in the same place, maybe not even the same time. "Please Grovyle? Grovyle!"

My knees gave out under me and tears started to roll down my cheeks. I was really alone now. I was on my own, with no idea how to find the Gears and no idea where I was. One of the Illumise peeled off from the group, her watery image floating closer to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice. I only had enough time to look her in the face before blackness took over and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The Illumise hadn't noticed the young Pokémon when she landed in the lake, but she definitely noticed the ragged, sopping and shivering figure emerge. She told her mate, a rather solid Volbeat, that she'd be back.

It wasn't until Volbeat heard Illumise shout that he started to worry. He rushed over to his mate and the strange Pokémon face-down in the sand. Illumise was fluttering around the Pokémon in a panic, her light flickering erratically.

"Calm down, Illu," Volbeat said, placing a calm hand on her head. "We'll just bring her to Treetop Town and the guild will make sure she gets medical attention. I'll send off Vilbur with a request to get a team to meet us halfway, okay?" Illumise stopped her panicked fluttering and nodded.

Volbeat called to Vilbur and the rest of their group, getting enough help to cart the unconscious Pokémon out of their territory. Vilbur flew as fast as he could under the moonlight to Treetop Town and the guild there. As soon as he gave the message, the Guild Master, a grizzled and experienced Typhlosion, ordered his fastest team to accompany Vilbur back to Light Mountain.

Vilbur left the guild with a white-furred Poochyena and a Combusken behind him, each running- and flying –as quick as they could. It didn't take them long to find Volbeat and two others half-dragging, half-carrying the young Pokémon between the three of them.

"Thanks for coming out so quick," Volbeat thanked the Combusken when he took the Pokémon out of their hands.

"No problem, Volbeat," the Combusken replied. "Can't have any strangers dying in Typholsion Guild territory. Come on Wolf, let's head back." The Poochyena nodded and started to lead the way back to the guild after a bit more polite conversation. The Volbeat all went back to Light Mountain to continue with their night.

"So, Combusken, what do you think a Riolu's doing way out here," Wolf mused as they jogged back. Combusken shrugged his free shoulder, the Riolu occupying the other.

"I haven't seen any since Marco came through Treetop, looking for some myth about an island in the middle of the sea that set your strength way back. And this ain't Marco. Maybe she's one of Marco's sisters or somethin'. I can't really think of any other reason for a Riolu to come all the way to the middle of Deeproot Forest." Wolf chewed his lip as he thought, not thinking of anything new to add.

"Eh, she'll tell us when she wakes up," Wolf said offhandedly. "I wanna get back soon. Otherwise you'll have to carry the both of us back." Combusken laughed and picked up his pace.

"I ain't draggin' your fat ass back to the guild. Do you have any idea how many times I'd _accidentally_ hit your head?" Wolf snickered.

"Yeah, yeah man, whatever."

The Riolu on Combusken's shoulder started to mumble, too quiet for Wolf to hear, but Combusken caught it. _It almost sounded like she said, 'Grovyle'_ Combusken thought. _Didn't Volbeat say that Illumise heard her say that_?

"Yo, Wolf," Combusken called. "Have you heard of any Grovyle around lately?" Wolf shook his head.

"None other than Ivy," he replied. The Riolu groaned loudly and shifted. Combusken caught something about a 'Jack-O-Lantern' in her mumblings before she shrieked loud enough to wake the dead.

"Oh fuck!" Combusken shouted, nearly dropping her. Wolf spun on his heels in shock, staring at the Pokémon with his blue eyes wide. The Riolu continued to shriek and scream, pushing against Combusken with surprising strength. Combusken set her on the dirt path just to avoid getting a fist to the beak. She curled in on herself, around the pack still slung across her torso as if protecting it.

"What did you do?!" Wolf shouted over the screaming. Combusken was at a loss of words as he tried to figure out a way to becalm the Pokémon. His beak flapped open and closed as he stood bewildered.

"No! No! Get away from me! Grovyle! Please, Grovyle!" she shouted, her whole body shuddering and tears leaking from the corners of her still shut eyes. "Don't leave me."

"Oh shit, man, we gotta go!" Wolf announced. Combusken set his beak and nodded, scooping up the protesting Riolu once again.

He endured her shrieking and rushed into the tree house decorated with pennants of every color. This was Typhlosion's Guild, renowned around the continent for their work. Anyone who wanted to be an apprentice could sign up, but the training often drove them away.

"Typhlosion!" Wolf called out as he rushed in behind Combusken. The Riolu's screams had turned to keening wails and harsh sobs. The few nocturnal guild members looking over the posted jobs all jumped and fluttered about. Typhlosion, the largest one there, burst through his office door and his dark eyes immediately focused on his apprentices.

"What's wrong?!" he shouted, relieving Combusken of his burden. "Tell me on the way."

Combusken, Wolf and Typhlosion all set off down the hall to the bridge that led to the infirmary, Combusken talking the entire way. They crossed over the soaring gap between trees without even glancing at the huge fall beneath them. Inside the infirmary tree house, a small, pink Pokémon was sitting on a cot with her back to the wall. The minute Typhlosion brought in the Riolu, the pink Pokémon snapped awake.

"Who needs my help?" she asked quickly. "Never mind, set her down here." Typhlosion set the Riolu on the cot and took a step back.

"Please do what you can, Audino," he said, waving his apprentices out of the infirmary. Audino only glanced over the whimpering Pokémon before she made up her mind.

"Go get Gengar and tell him I need him," Audino ordered. Typhlosion nodded and rushed out with his apprentices. Audino turned back to her charge and chewed her lip. The Riolu had curled around her pack, just like with Combusken. "Let's get that off of you before you strangle yourself with it." Audino tried grabbing the pack's strap, but the Riolu's paws tightened around it and she shifted as if to protect it.

Audino sighed and simply left it be. She had experience with fitful sleepers before and the last thing you wanted to do was to take their items from them. Often they lashed out with their full strength, hardly knowing it was what they did. "We'll just wait for Gengar then…"

* * *

_I couldn't see them, the shadows that chased me, but I knew they were there. I could see their teeth and their claws, all glinting in the weak light of moon that never left. Bushes and branches snapped at me left and right, leaving burning stripes across my arms and face. The shadows laughed at my clumsy run as they glided over and through any obstacle. Behind all of them was this glowing face of a Jack-o-Lantern that sent ice down my veins. _

_I could see Grovyle up ahead, his dark green leaves flashing through the dead undergrowth to guide me forward. I called out, "Grovyle!" And yet he didn't listen. He kept plowing ahead. _

"_Keep up!" Grovyle shouted back at me, not even bothering to turn around. One of the shadow creatures sprinted ahead of the pack and into the moonlight. Its diamond eyes glittered as it laughed at me, "Weh-heh-heh." Its claws gripped my tail and ripped a patch of fur from it. I screeched and shot forward, my tail throbbing where the claws left bleeding lines. _

"_No! No! Get away from me!" I shouted. Grovyle was still darting through the trees ahead. "Grovyle! Please, Grovyle! Don't leave me." But my pleas fell on deaf ears. Grovyle never stopped, not even when I started to slow. Not when I tripped. Not when the crowd of Sableye converged on me like a pack of crows on a carcass. _

_I curled around my pack, trying to protect its important contents. Well… they were important to me anyways. These Sableye would probably just scatter it all. For once, I was glad that they wouldn't know my pack's value to me. If they did, they would only use it against me. _

_Their claws raked across my back, sending fiery stabs of pain through my muscles. I tried to use Endure, but I could only hold out for so long. With their numbers, it wouldn't take long for them to shred me to bits. I tried calling out for Grovyle, but he was long gone. I was alone. _

_Then, I felt the Sableye's claws disappear, one pair at a time. Each was sucked away until it was just me and my pack, alone in the dead forest. The space around me was getting smaller and smaller, the trees fading out and the bushes evaporating into thin air. The pain in my muscles leaked away, leaving me limp and exhausted. _

_The blackness around me got bigger and bigger until I fell into it. Nothing was left of that awful nightmare anymore. I only had time to think how grateful I was for the respite before my consciousness was taken over by nothingness._

* * *

"Oh, damn," Gengar said, swiping at his tongue as he bit off the tail end of his Dream Eater. "This gal's got some real nasty nightmares. I suggest we don't introduce her to Emmy right away." Audino looked concernedly at the Riolu and then at Gengar.

"Why?" she asked. "What was her nightmare about?" Gengar hesitated in telling Audino, but he knew she would just pester him until he told her anyway. Sighing, Gengar took a seat on the cot next to the Riolu's cot.

"She was being chased by a whole bunch of crazy Sableye and a Grovyle ditched her. And I wouldn't touch that pack if I were you either." Audino nodded and rolled her hand, asking him to continue.

"That's all. When you got me here, she was just being attacked by those Sableye." Audino sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No. I meant about the pack. Why shouldn't I touch it?" Gengar's eyes shifted. He really didn't feel comfortable about revealing what was inside without the Riolu's permission.

"I-It's not really for me to tell," Gengar stuttered. "There's j-just some things in there that are really important to her. She's guarded them for a long time a-and I don't think she'll take kindly to us rifling through her things."

"Can you at least promise me it's not dangerous to the guild?" Audino asked with a slight raise in her eyebrow. Gengar nodded in the affirmative and stretched out on the bed.

"I'll stay here and watch her," he said. "You can get some sleep, okay?" Audino looked like she wanted to reject, but the yawn that split her jaw said otherwise. Reluctantly, Audino went back to her office and let Gengar watch over their charge.

"You, stranger, have got quite the morning waiting for you," Gengar whispered into the air. "I just hope you don't think we're all nuts." He stuck his hands behind his head and started to whistle a tune to himself. The only thing indicating that the Riolu was still alive was the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.


End file.
